New Cat
by Scythenine
Summary: Sora gets a new cat, but he already has one. Cat!Roxas and Cat!Axel. No yaoi because male cats CAN be friends


Lying in the sun was nice. He had the sun on his face. The light touched his golden fur, making it warm. He purred in content as the light made him a bit sleepy. He had already taken a cat-nap for the fifth time today. He stretched out, his tail moving a bit.

He was ready to take another cat nap when a noise made his ears perk up. It was the door. He looked over at his owner. His **annoying** owner that was too hyper. He didn't like this spikey, brunette haired human. He just _hated _to refer to him as his owner.

"Hey Roxas!" the human said happily. This made the cat's ears turn back. His owner was followed by another human. This one was carrying a bundled up blanket in his arms. Roxas questioned if silver hair was natural. "Sora," the silver haired boy said. The brunette looked at him. ", I don't think Roxas will appreciate Axel"

'_Who's Axel?'_ the cat thought. His owner's voice shocked him. "Come on Riku. Roxas is a good cat!" the pet owner said and walked over to Roxas. He picked up the gold haired cat under the arms and held him in the air. "See? He's only six months old!" the annoying boy said.

Riku rolled his eyes. Roxas squirmed until Sora put him down on the floor. Roxas strode over to the couch. He hopped onto the arm and sat there. He shook his fur back in place. "And what about Axel? We don't know how old he is" the silver haired human said. Sora looked a little disappointed. "Right… Axel's a stray…" he said.

'_Stray? Don't tell me you brought a dog home Sora! I'll use your pillow as a litter box if you brought home a smelly drooling mutt!'_ the feline thought, his tail flicking from side to side in annoyance. Riku walked into the living room and put the bundled blanket on the couch. Roxas jumped into the couch cushion and sniffed the cloth. It smelled like Sora, which wasn't the best smell ever.

There was a movement in the blanket. Roxas crouched down to try to get a better look of what was inside. He stuck his nose in to try and smell what was inside. 'If you did bring a hound home and it's one of those annoying little shit dogs I'll make your life a living hell!' he thought.

His nose met something wet. He pulled back and another nose stuck out. Another cat stepped out. It had brown-reddish fur. Roxas' blue eyes met the other cat's green. This cat looked older. He smelled weird too.

Roxas decided he didn't like this cat. His fur stood up on end and he let out a vicious hiss. The other cat just stood there, licking himself.

"Roxas! Bad!" Sora said.

"He's not a dog" Riku stated.

Roxas was angry. Sora brought home another animal. Another cat! Was he not enough for his obnoxious owner? Was he being replaced?

The blonde cat hissed again. This time the red haired cat just looked at him. Roxas swiped at the cat, claws in. The older cat took a step back after the blow.

Roxas was about to swipe again with his claws when someone picked him up. It was Riku. "I told you this would end badly" the silver haired boy said, his words directed to the owner. "Just put him down. They just need to warm up to each other right? I'm sure he's get used to Axel after a bit" Sora said. Riku sighed and put the angry cat down.

Sora and Riku went into the kitchen. Roxas looked at the red haired cat, who was cleaning his paws. _'That damn lump of fur! How dare he be in MY house!'_ the younger cat thought. Axel stopped cleaning himself when he felt the other cat's gaze on him. "What?" he mewled. "You're. In. My. House." The gold haired cat stated angrily .

"Um…Last time I checked cats can't own houses" Axel meowed. "Why are you here anyway? Get out!" the younger cat hissed. The other cat laid on his belly. "Some crazy woman was trying to hit me with a pan when she caught me in her trash. Mr. Hyper was friends with her and said he'd keep me" he meowed.

Roxas walked over and sniffed him. "Yuck! You smell like Sora!" he hissed. Axel just purred. "You look funny when you say that" he stated. Roxas hissed at him. "Aw, calm down. I like it here. It reminds me of my old home" Axel meowed.

Roxas' fur flattened. "Old home?" he mewled. Axel rested his head on his paws. "Yeah. I had a home and an owner. The man was really nice. But there was a fire and he died. I've been stray since" Axel meowed, disheartened.

Roxas couldn't help but feel bad for the older cat. He couldn't imagine what would happen if that happened to him. His ears went back and he scolded himself for being mean. "I'm sorry…" he mewled softly. Axel seemed to cheer up a little. "It's okay" he meowed.

The gold haired cat laid next to the other cat. He licked him. "I need to get the smell of Sora off you…" he complained. Axel just licked him back. Roxas' ears went back a bit. "Not now. I'm going to take a cat nap" he meowed and put his head down. The younger cat curled up next to him and fell asleep.

Both boys in the kitchen looked in on the two sleeping felines. They already knew the pets would get along fine.


End file.
